


Always

by Cavatica



Series: Animorphs Prompt Month [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavatica/pseuds/Cavatica
Summary: Eva before Edriss.





	Always

Marco’s face was half-crusty with drool, pressed flat against the window of the car. He blinked hard so his eyes would focus, but almost immediately regretted it. His stomach lurched. The scrubby plants next to the road were nothing but blurs. He glanced over at the speedometer. He wished he hadn’t. **  
**

“Mom,” he croaked. “Where are we?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, taking a final drag of her cigarette before letting it fly out the window in a stream of orange sparks. She only smoked when she thought he wouldn’t notice. He always noticed.

Marco pressed his forehead back into the car window, imagining himself seeping into the glass so he didn’t have to be here, with his mom, hurtling over a hundred miles per hour, somewhere in the middle of the desert.

Marco looked down at the clock. It said 7:32. The sky was pitch black. It couldn’t possibly be either seven.  _Why was she like this_. He had no idea where he was, when it was, and his mom was kidnapping him, again. Great.

“I know you do this to scare Dad,” Marco muttered, “but I’m scared too.”

She slammed her foot on the brake. The tires screamed. Marco flew forward and choked against the seatbelt. He glared daggers at his mom. She looked down at him, tears in her eyes, and Marco buried his face in his hands.

“Your dad and I are fighting,” she said, her voice thick in that way it always was when she was trying to hide that she’d been crying.

“I know,” he said. “You always are.”

She pulled the car into reverse, it squealed back to life, she threw it back into drive, and she pulled a wild, screeching U-turn to head back the way they came. Marco held tight to the handle on the car door. He was still too short to reach the “oh shit” bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [the prompts at bleck's tumblr](https://miraculoussparrow.tumblr.com/post/164906900561/animorphs-prompts). You can see the rest of the art and fics I've been writing over at [my tumblr](http://acavatica.tumblr.com).


End file.
